The Twins Who Lived and the Philosopher's Stone
by x.Meep.x
Summary: Harry Potter had a twin sister, she was found a couple of days after him and got bounced from Orphanage to Orphanage resulting in her being a shy quiet girl. What happens when they both find each other and enroll at Hogwarts, what mischief will arise? - Faye - Harry
1. The Twins Who Lived

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however, own Faye, Beauty and this story-line adaptation. If you wish to share this story, then you should either ask pm me or note that this story is by me.**

_**This story is dedicated to my Wolfy who is always so supportive and for my BestFriend the Harry Potter freak 3 love you guys xox**_

_**Chapter One: The Twins Who Lived.**___

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived. My baby brother." Faye sighed quietly looking at the piece of paper, she glanced up at her small bedroom window before throwing herself out of the bed and opening her bedroom door quietly and led herself down the hallway and to the living room. Once there, she glanced at the piece of paper again before setting it down on the table and beginning to busy herself with making breakfast for her caring. She had a different one each year, this year it just so happened to be Professor McGonagall, one of the Professor's at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Faye gave a small smile, it was only a couple of weeks ago that she discovered who she really was, which in all honesty gave a great load of answers as to why she was so strange. When she was a baby, only a year old, Lord Voldemort had tried to kill her whole family, her dad had died along with her mum, leaving herself and her brother Harry to be killed, but when he had tried, something had gone wrong, it hadn't worked the way it was meant to and the curse he'd used rebounded upon him, killing him or so people say. Privately, Faye never truly believed that, she believed he was still out there, she had nightmares, visions of his face and it's horrific words that never leave her mind ... "I will return"

"Good Morning dear." came the yawning voice of Professor McGonagall snapping Faye out of the horrible memories of her nightmares. She jumped in shock and whirled around holding her chest with the one hand a the apple she'd been about to slice in the other.  
"M-morning Professor, s-sorry I d-didn't hear y-you." Faye stammered looking away guiltily, she had never been good with people ever since she'd been found those couple of days after Harry had and then been put into an orphanage. She'd been bounced from place to place and become a shy quiet girl.  
Professor McGonagall chuckled "You do know you can call me Minerva dear. It won't hurt, Professor Dumbledore did entitle me as your guardian for the year after all." She gave a kind smile and gave the girl a quick little pat on the head before leaning past her to set a small pan of soup to cooking. She smiled kindly at Faye when she pulled back and motioned for her to go sit down.

"Don't fret, you'll be meeting Harry soon dear, I've arrange for you to catch the Hogwarts Express and it should be easy for you to recognize him having looked at the photograph so much." McGonagall's voice was soft and much like that which you would use when talking to a child you're fond of.  
Faye gave a soft smile and picked the piece of paper with the photo of her twin; Harry, up off of the side. She stroked the picture fondly and felt a tiny tear prickling at my eye, it fell and hit the piece of paper, right at the corner, just missing Harry. A tiny smile played across my lips.  
She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a wad of folded up papers, letters actually. When she'd found out she had a twin, nervous as she was she realized she had someone to talk to at long last and so when Hagrid had gone to retrieve him, she'd gone with him and met Harry. They'd since then, kept in touch over letters. Of course it was a bit awkward at first but now that was gone, Faye's memory of Harry's appearance would have been disastrously bad If it had not been for the photo she got of Harry before they left. For she'd only just came out of having a high fever before going to meet him.  
"I can't wait to see you again Harry." her voice was a soft and gentle whisper.

** Kings Cross Station - Platform 9 and 3/4 **

Faye stood staring in awe at the Hogwarts Express. It was a gorgeous black steam train. She smiled softly and boarded onto it, putting all of her luggage she had with her, which was a grand total of backpack and a slender black racer snake coiled happily around her upper arm, it's head resting on her shoulder. She smiled softly when it gave a little hiss at being jostled around "There, there, it's alright Beauty, I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep sweet."

Quickly she walked back off of the train and popped out onto the platform, she glanced around, it was hard now to see as everyone seemed to have suddenly began arriving. However, she still managed to spot Professor McGonagall and ran over to give her a hug before she left. The Professor was hidden among the darkness of shadows waiting with a small smile gracing her lips, Faye practically tackled her into a hug. It was true she was still nervous and shy around the Professor but she felt more at ease with her than she had ever done with any of the other people who had cared for her.

"There, there my dear, you will see me soon enough. Now why don't you go get onto the train before it's too late."  
"O-okay. B-bye Minerva." she gave one quick last hug before running up onto the train and waving goodbye quickly. Turning she set off in search of a compartment.  
Faye could have died trying to find a compartment. She passed a boy who had lost his toad, or so he and his Grandmother had though, however Beauty began softly hissing and Faye following the direction of her eyes spotted the toad. Quietly she walked over and scooped him up before walking over to the boy and gently tapping his shoulder to hand him the toad. She walked off before anyone could say anything.  
Next she passed a small crowd where a boy stood holding a cage that without a doubt held inside of it a spider. Normally it wouldn't have bothered her until she got pushed into the crowd by some dumb blonde kid and the spider ended up touching her scar, she shrieked and pulled away nearly falling over. A ginger haired twin easily caught her whilst the other snapped at the boy for having been so spiteful.  
Before she could make a hasty exit however, the twin who had caught her noticed something he probably shouldn't have. "Wow. You're not are you?"  
"N-n-not w-what?" Faye stuttered. By this point the other twin had come over and everyone was watching, Beauty began to get agitated.  
"Bloody hell, she is George!"  
"You sure Fred?"  
"Yeah, you are, aren't you!"  
"W-what?"  
"Faye Potter!"  
"Y-y-yes." Beauty decided then to snap. She shot out and attempted, failing badly, to bite the Fred twin's hand, instead she ended up gumming it but the message was given and Faye managed to escape with Beauty coiled protectively around her neck. As she ran off she heard the Fred twin calming people down saying he hadn't been hurt and then the group beginning to talk excitedly about her.

Eventually she managed to reach a practically empty compartment, it was actually the one she'd originally gone to and much to her surprise Harry was seated there trying to hide in the shadows. He looked up when she opened the door and they stayed frozen for a minute before she dived into his arms for a safe and secure hug. He smiled and held her close.  
"How was the rest of your holidays?"  
"Pretty good, Professor McGonagall showed me some basic spells and stuff. How did the Dursley's react to having you return?"  
"They were alright actually. Not too bad, I don't think Dudley was too happy, he was freaking at every noise I made thinking Beauty was going to spring out of nowhere and attack him again." Harry and Faye laughed lightly remembering their first meeting. Dudley had not only gained a pigs tail but Beauty had snapped at him when he'd ran past her, it had been quiet funny.  
"That's good then, at least he didn't cause any trouble." Harry gave a small smile and cuddled Faye again, Beauty uncoiled from her neck and slithered quite happily down and onto Harry's lap having decided he was comfy.  
"Did you get to the platform alright?" he asked, suddenly sounding worried, remembering his own problem. Faye smiled softly.  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall showed me how to get here and waited for me to say goodbye once everything was on here." Faye gave a light shudder. "I got pushed into a spider's cage by some kid and a group of people recognized me, there were two ginger twins, Fred and George I think."  
"I met them too I think. Tall, thin, ginger hair, talk together a lot?" Faye nodded. "They might have been the ones that helped me through the barrier and to get all of my things onto the train then."  
Just then the compartment door slid open. In came a young boy, about Faye and Harry's age with ginger hair, a flash of recognition came through Harry's eyes, it was the boy who helped him through the barrier.  
"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite the twins, they shook their heads, he gave a small smile and sat down "Everywhere else is full." He said as an explanation when sitting down, looking at the twins and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked.  
Harry saw he had a black mark on his nose and nudged Faye ever so slightly, she glanced quickly and noted it. Before they could say anything however, the doors slid open again to reveal the two people that Faye most definitely did not want to see.  
"Hey, Ron." The twins were back. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." Faye gave a little shudder remembering the creature and how it felt when it had touched her. "Right," mumbled Ron. She felt a little better noticing how unhappy he seemed over the prospect of the hideous creature, seemed she wasn't the only one who disliked them.

"Hey! Look it's Harry and Faye," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother." They gave a small smile and the twin that Faye recognized as George suddenly entered the compartment and crossed to her, he smoothed down a flick of her hair that had been poking up. From Harry's lap she heard Beauty let out a warning hiss after having sensed the discomfort of Faye.  
Fred, the twin that Faye had gummed glanced over and let out a little smirk. "Why hello there grumpy bump." He glanced at Faye seeing her worm her way closer to Harry who comfortingly stroked her hand. "Your snake, he looks lovely but could you tell him I don't like having a load of snake slobber on me and to just hiss next time? Tar!"  
"B-beauty is a s-she." was Faye's stuttered reply. Both twins gave a small smirk and George patted her on the head fondly before crossing to Fred. Fred spoke next with a cheery wave and a happy "See you later, then."  
"Bye, " said Harry and Ron whilst Beauty hissed before settling back down, all that Faye managed was a small wave a tiny stutter that nobody heard, well nobody other than George who gave a kind smile. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry and Faye, like the Potters Harry and Faye?" Ron blurted out before he could stop himself. Harry nodded. "Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes" said Ron. "And have you really got -you know... "  
He pointed at Harry's forehead and just pointed at Faye, not much was known about the placing of Faye's scar. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar whilst Faye moved her hair to the side and titled her neck blushing furiously and refusing to meet the eyes of anyone. Ron stared. Faye let her hair go and buried her head into Harry's shoulder, he comfortingly patted her shoulder.  
"So that's where You-Know-Who"  
"Yes" Harry interrupted him from carrying on, "but I can't remember it."  
"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.  
"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."  
"I r-remember h-his f-face and w-w-words." Faye said quietly for it was true, every night in her dreams. Every night. She shuddered.  
"Wow, " said Ron. He sat and stared at them for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again.

An awkward silence followed. Harry decided to break it.  
"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.  
"Er - Yes, I think so, " said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."  
"So y-you k-know magic a-already." Faye asked having perked up and looking excited, Harry and Ron looked at her, amazed she had spoke so strongly. The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. Ron shrugged his shoulders and gave Faye a small smile, she amazingly returned it.  
"I heard you went to live with Muggles, " said Ron. "What are they like?"  
"Horrible" came the answer in unison from Faye and Harry who looked at each other and then rephrased it. "-well, not all of them are, just the people Faye has lived with and my aunt, uncle and cousin." Faye nodded and then spoke giving a shy smile.  
"Wish I'd had Harry and three wizard brothers to live with." clearly indicating Ron, Fred and George. Ron gave a small smile and laugh.  
"Five actually" said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny."  
"That's r-really a l-lot then."  
Ron nodded gloomily and then gave a little start for Beauty had slithered over onto his lap.  
"S-she won't h-hurt you. B-beauty only d-does it t-to comfort or to p-people she l-likes."  
"Oh, uh okay. Hi Beauty?"  
Beauty gave a happy contented hiss and settle with her head on his knee, before falling asleep. Faye gave a small smile and then she rested her head on Harry's shoulder before having totally fallen asleep in a matter of minutes.

** Much later on! **

Faye awoke to a chocolate frog jumping onto her face and the moody hiss of Beauty, Faye opened and eye and found she was laying with her head in Harry's lap and opposite her Beauty was glaring at a fat rat that had it's head stuck in a sweet box. Sitting up, Faye recognized most of what was there from the many different types of sweets that Professor McGonagall had  
been giving her during her stay there.  
"Beauty, stop hissing at the rat." Yawned Faye as she sat up, Beauty shot her an irritable glare which she returned. "Oh don't be so dramatic you darn serpent, I could have always left you back at the orphanage garden!" Beauty seemed to consider what was said and slithered over to Faye before coiling around her arm and resting.  
"Uh, that's my rat. He's called Scabbers." said Ron whilst Harry chuckled.  
"Huh? o-oh, s-sorry." Faye said giving a small smile.  
"You're really shy, did you know that?"  
"U-uh y-yeah. S-sorry."  
"Don't be!"  
"E-erm ok-kay. I'll t-try not to be." Faye gave a weak smile to which Ron gave a huge beam back.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry and Faye had passed on the platform came in. He looked tearful.  
"Sorry, " he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"  
"He'll turn up, " said Harry.  
"Yeah I guess" said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..." And with that he left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered" said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference, " said Ron in disgust.  
"I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look... "He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.  
"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway" He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one" she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.  
"N-no s-sorry." Faye stuttered and at the same time Ron spoke.  
"We've already told him we haven't seen it, " said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.  
"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."  
She sat down. Ron looked taken aback. "Er - all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow. "He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.  
"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me."  
Faye glared at the girl taking a dislike to her attitude, it seemed she wasn't the only one because Beauty began to hiss. The girl gulped and shifted back in her seat a bit.  
"So? I've done spells and they've work for me too. It doesn't mean anything!" Faye snapped and then noticing the looks of surprise everyone gave her she went very quiet and hid her head into Harry's arm again. He chuckled and Ron smirked glancing at the girl waiting for her to speak.  
She decided to skip whatever she had been planning on saying and to just introduce herself instead. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you." She said in a meak voice.  
Harry looked at Ron. He looked at Harry and replied rather unhappily.

"I'm Ron Weasley, " Ron muttered. "Harry Potter, and this is my sister Faye and her snake Beauty" said Harry motioning to himself, Faye and Beauty in turn.  
"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you two, of course - I got a few extra books. For background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century!"  
"S-sounds more th-than a little." Muttered Faye quietly who had reappeared. Hermoine gave her a small smile.  
"I'm from a muggle background." Faye nodded then Harry decided to speak.  
"Are we really?" said Harry, feeling dazed.  
"Goodness, didn't you two know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me, " said Hermione.  
"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.  
"Thank god she's gone. I hope I don't get put with her Beauty, but if we do, you'll protect me right?" Said Faye a little too loudly and Beauty in response flung herself into Ron's lap to hide. Ron burst out laughing at her and the insulted look that now sat on Faye's face, even Harry couldn't help laughing and soon Faye joined in too. After a while, she calmed down enough to speak.

"What h-house are your b-brothers in?" she asked looking at Ron.  
"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don'tknow what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."  
"Slytherin? I've heard about that, but I can't remember what." Faye said thoughtfully.  
"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in wasn't it?" asked Harry  
"Yeah, " said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.  
"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses.  
"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.  
"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts, " said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles -someone tried to rob a high security vault."  
Harry stared. "Really? What happened to them?"  
"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been apowerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."  
Faye turned this news over in her mind. Harry was doing the same. They were starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. They supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.  
"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.  
"Er - I don't know any, " Harry confessed. "I don't have one yet." Was Faye's meak reply, her stuttering having now gone as she seemed to have grown comfortable around Ron after her small blow up at Hermoine's attitude.  
"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world - - " And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to have if he ever got the money. Ron then moved onto telling Harry about the finer points of Quidditch when yet again the door opened, before anyone was able to talk this time however, Faye snapped.  
"Oh for goodness sakes! Does nobody know how to learn keep the bloody door shut and leave us the hell a bloody lone!" Faye shouted harshly at the three boys who had just walked into the compartment, they froze. Suddenly she recognized the one, the palest of the three not only as the boy from Diagon Alley but also as the one who had pushed her earlier, Beauty hissed and got ready to strike from Ron's lap.  
The boy gave a cocky smile and ignored the outburst and angry snake, instead choosing to look at Harry and Faye with more interest than he had ever shown before, or rather particularly more interest in Harry.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry and Faye Potter are in this compartment. So it's you two, is it?"  
"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.  
"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  
Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigget. Draco Malfoy looked at him.  
"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."  
"Pirck! Don't you talk to Ron like that you thick pale faced shit!" Faye stood up and got right into Malfoy's face all worries and shyness forgotten. Harry froze wide-eyed, he'd seen her do that to his Uncle when he'd first met her and they'd called Harry a freak. It was scary. He reached out and went to grab hold of Faye's hand.  
Half turning, she pulled away. "Harry, Ron, I'm going for a walk, Beauty cm'ere girl." She reached her arm out and Beauty coiled herself around it, without a second glance at her brother or new friend Faye barged out of the room making sure to slam into Malfoy and the other two dunces as she went.  
Angrily marching down the train past all of the compartments, Faye kept muttering little reassurances to herself about how Harry and Ron would be fine and how it was better she left them.

If she'd had stayed, Faye had a bad feeling her temper would have gotten the better of her, when she was nerveous she was always quick to snap and for a long time now, she'd had a bad habit of snapping and then having something she couldn't explain happen, she now knew it to be magic.  
Due to the lack of attention on where she was going, Faye suddenly shrieked when she walked into a solid chest, upon closer inspection it was George Weasley, Fred was behind him and behind the pair t brother Percy. She dimly had registered Ron and Harry talking whilst she'd been asleep.  
"What's happened now" came the irratable voice of Percy but George interrupted him quickly.  
"Ah! Here she is Fred, sorry Perc, we hadn't wanted to say with a load of people around but we'd been looking for Faye here, she wandered off looking for Harry and Ron and we weren't sure if she'd gotten there safely. We'll be back into the compartment now!" then suddenly Faye was being dragged by the twins into one of the compartments.  
"Sup?" came the voice of that boy from earlier. She looked at him, spotted the cage and realised it must be Lee. She immediately went quiet.  
"Perc caught us and we spotted Faye so we made a quick get away." Fred explained, Lee gave a friendly smile and much to everyone's surprise Faye hid behind George holding his hand in a death grip.  
"Hey, Lee won't hurt. Now why were you walking the train?" George turned to face Faye with a kind smile, she whimpered and felt tears stinging her eyes.  
"M-malfoy-y c-came t-to the c-compartment" Faye felt tears starting to prick down her face and George pulled her soundlessly into a hug. Fred leant over to Lee and whispered something before leaving the compartment, a couple of minutes later he returned.

"Hey, Faye, did Malfoy do anything to you?"  
"N-no but h-h-he d-did g-go to I-insult y-your f-family and I s-snapped."  
George pulled Faye up onto his lap and sat down properly on the seat holding her in a tight hug. Lee gave a kind smile and reached up, pulling down a backpack and mooching through it for a couple of minutes before pulling out a bar of chocolate. "Here, give her some of this George." Lee passed George the chocolate and gave Faye another little smile before putting his bag away.  
"Faye have some, Lee always gets the best chocolate there is. It'll help cheer you up a bit and then I can take you back and make sure that Malfoy has got lost first." Faye gave a little nod  
and carefully took a piece of the chocolate and began to nibble on it.  
Fred sat down next to her and smiled. "Faye, why do you have lots of scars on your arms, can I ask? You don't have to tell me or anyone, I'm just curious." he motioned to her arms where the long loose sleeves of her top has fallen down to reveal the scars from when she used to self harm and be harmed.  
"M-muggles. T-t-they always g-gave me the w-worst f-families." more tears fell down. George, Fred and Lee all enveloped her in a soundless hug and then Lee spoke softly.  
"Well, on the bright side, you have Harry now and these pair told me you seemed really attached so I guess that's good right? And you're going to Hogwarts too. Plus there's the beautiful snake I'm told is called Beauty, she's really pretty too."  
Faye gave a small smile and cuddled into George a bit, in a matter of seconds she had fallen asleep yet again. The boys in the compartment looked sadly at the girl.  
"Who could hurt her or let her hurt herself?" Fred gazed sadly at the girl laying in his brother's arms.  
"She looks so defenseless all the time, but there's that spark in her that just drives you insane tryin ta figure it out." Lee smiled and stroked her cheek.  
"I know this is stupid but I want to protect her from everything that could go wrong."  
Fred and Lee looked at George in silence before nodding, they understood what he meant,  
"I'm going to take her back to Harry and Ron." with that he got up and left.

Faye woke up when George got near to her compartment. She looked up at him apologetically and then cuddled into his arms, he smiled despite himself and stopped just before getting to her compartment for before him he saw Malfoy and his two goonies running past some girl with bushy brown hair and straight towards them. The boys veered around them and George stuck his foot out catching Malfoy who tripped, shot a dirty look and then carried on.  
"I hate the Malfoys sorry."  
"D-don't b-be. I h-hate him too." Faye gave a small smile which George returned. He smiled softly as he put her down and carefully he took her hand and led her to her compartment.  
He's holding my hand. Why? People other than Harry, Hagrid, Ron and Professor McGonagall have never shown me such kindness. Faye's thoughts confused her and soon enough she was stood outside of her compartment behind Hermoine. George still holding her hand, he gave a kind smile to her once Harry and Ron had spotted her, a quick hug was given and then he walked off with a short wave.  
Faye fought back the urge to blush and instead squeezed past Hermoine who made some room having also noticed her and she sat down next to Harry who cuddled her giving a small smile which she returned.

Taking in the mess of sweet wrappers and everything around in the compartment, Hermoine spoke. "What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.  
I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-"  
And so he had.  
"You've met Malfoy before?"  
Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.  
"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"  
"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"  
"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"  
"All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"  
Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.  
He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them. Once changed both boys left the compartment and Faye pulled a blind over the window so she could change. Her outfit consisted of a knee length black skirt, white blouse, black tie, black robes and instead of normal shoes she kept on her black and white knee high converse. Beauty coiled herself around her neck and she was done.  
Just as she opened the door, a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."  
Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles, Faye surprisingly, shook with excitement, the boys laughed at her. The three of them crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.  
The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Faye shivered in the cold night air, Ron and Harry wrapped their arms around her making her giggle. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry an' lil' Faye?"  
Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.  
"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"  
Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there.

Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.  
"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."  
There was a loud "Oooooh!"  
The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.  
"No more'n five to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Faye and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"  
And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.  
"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and  
pebbles.  
"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.  
"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow  
of the castle.  
They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.  
"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"  
Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**End of Chapter One :) Hope you all liked it and yes, Faye does have a problem with being shy but she also has a bit of a temper when she gets pissed off, you will also I promise see her get shitty with Malfoy again and maybe if you're all lucky even Snape or Filtch or maybe both! ;) **  
**Woflette2k12 out! Peace y'all! ;) xox**


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however, own Faye, Beauty and this story-line adaptation. If you wish to share this story, then you should either ask pm me or note that this story is by me. **

**This story is dedicated to my Wolfy who is always so supportive and for my BestFriend the Harry Potter freak 3 love you guys xox **

**Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat. **

The door all the students stood in front swung open. Faye held back the urge to run at the woman stood in the doorway for it was Professor McGonagall, she stood in emerald-green robes with a stern face as she observed everyone, however, it did lighten up a bit towards the end.  
"That's Professor McGonagall." whispered Faye to Harry, he smiled and whispered back.  
"She doesn't look like someone to cross or like the happy witch you described." Faye smiled softly and suppressed the giggle she felt coming on.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid.  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."  
She pulled the door open and many of the students gasped, Harry and Faye included. The entrance hall was so big it would have fit a whole house! Stone walls lit with flaming torches not unlike the ones at Gringotts bank. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase led to the upper floors.  
Everyone followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor and reaching their ears were the drones of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right meaning the rest of the school was waiting for them. However, Professor McGonagall showed them all to a small empty chamber just away from the hall, when everyone was in, they were all crowded together, more than was normal, everyone nervous.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair whilst Faye gulped and played with the tip of Beauty's tail.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."  
She left the chamber. Harry swallowed and Faye clung to his arm, they turned to Ron.  
"How exactly do they sort us into houses Ron?" the pair spoke in unison.  
"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."  
Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. A test? In front of the whole school? But he didn't know any magic yet - what on earth would he have to do? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He looked around anxiously and saw that everyone else looked terrified, too. No one was talking much except Hermione Granger, who was whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'd need. Harry tried hard not to listen to her. He'd never been more nervous, never, not even when he'd had to take a school report home to the Dursleys saying that he'd somehow turned his teacher's wig blue. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. Any second now, Professor McGonagall would come back and lead him to his doom.  
"Relax, P-p-professor McGonagall wouldn't t-tell me anything a-bout the s-sorting other than w-we don't get h-h-hurt and don't n-n-need to do m-magic." Faye's stutter had returned because people had began to listen to them and she couldn't help but feel scared again. She heard many people sigh in relief and both Ron and Harry looked about ready to faint from relief right on the spot.

Then something happened that made Harry jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed along with Faye who actually shrieked so loud somebody's glasses broke.  
"What the -?"  
Faye gasped and Harry paled. So did the people around them. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"  
"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"  
A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.  
Nobody answered.  
"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"  
"Y-y-yes s-sir." came Faye's quiet stutter, all the ghosts looked at her and gave small smiles.  
"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."  
Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall giving a small wave to Faye and the others before they left.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."  
Feeling oddly as though their legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, Faye behind him and Ron behind her, they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.  
They had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Faye buried her head into Harry's shoulder whilst Harry on the other hand looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."  
It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Harry quickly looked down again and nudged Faye into looking as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. Faye wrinkled her nose when she looked at it properly and Harry guessed that if Faye had a house, she'd rather not let it in either.  
Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing - noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. "What-" began Faye but then the hat twitched.

A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
__But don't judge on what you see,  
__I'll eat myself if you can find  
__A smarter hat than me.  
__You can keep your bowlers black,  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
__And I can cap them all.  
__There's nothing hidden in your head  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,  
__So try me on and I will tell you  
__Where you ought to be.  
__You might belong in Gryffindor,  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set  
Gryffindors apart;  
__You might belong in  
Hufflepuff,  
__Where they are just and loyal,  
__Those patient  
Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
__Or yet in wise old  
Ravenclaw,  
__if you've a ready mind,  
__Where those of wit and learning,  
__Will always find their kind;  
__Or perhaps in  
Slytherin  
__You'll make your real friends,  
__Those cunning folk use any means  
__To achieve their ends.  
__So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
__And don't get in a flap!  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.  
"I'm going to kill Fred!" whispered Ron angrily.  
"Why?" Faye's voice was so soft and quiet Ron had to strain himself to hear her.  
"He's been telling me we were going to have to wrestle a troll!"  
"And you believed him?"

Harry smiled weakly. Yes, trying the hat on was a lot better than preforming spells but he wished they didn't have to do it in front of everyone. He was more worried for Faye than for himself, sure he'd be nerveous but what on earth was Faye going to be like. Would she even remember how to move?  
Then Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment, Harry stopped worrying for Faye and began to feel queasy.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.  
The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.  
"Bones, Susan!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.  
"Boot, Terry!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.  
" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Faye could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling and for some reason, upon spotting George, her stomach began to get all fluttery.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all he'd heard about Slytherin, but he thought they looked like an unpleasant lot. He hoped neither him nor Faye got put into that house. He was starting to feel definitely sick now. He remembered being picked for teams during gym at his old school. He had always been last to be chosen, not because he was no good, but because no one wanted Dudley to think they liked him.  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. He also noticed how Faye seemed transfixed staring at the one of Ron's brothers, that would be something to ask her about later.  
"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned and Faye snickered, he jabbed her in the side and she glared at him, finally looking away from George. A horrible thought struck her then, as horrible thoughts always do when you're very nervous. What if she wasn't chosen at all? What if she just sat there with the hat over her eyes for ages, until Professor McGonagall jerked it off her head and said there had obviously been a mistake and she'd better get back on the train? Unhappily she grabbed at Harry's hand, she looked as scared as her.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."  
Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"  
Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.  
There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Faye!"

As Faye's name was called she froze, Harry had to forcefully push her up to the stool. It didn't help that whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.  
"Potter, did she say?"  
"The Faye Potter?"  
"Then isn't that her brother, Harry pushing her?"  
The last thing Faye got to see before the hat dropped over her eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her and also the main focus of her attention, George's curious gaze. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat. She waited.  
"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear, she let out a blood curdling shriek of surprise and felt Harry grab her in reassurance, she clamed down. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. A remarkable mind. There's talent, and a nice thirst for knowledge. The want and urge to prove yourself despite the overwhelming shyness, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"  
Faye gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, anywhere but where that twat faced pompous arrogant douche Malfoy was.  
"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
Faye heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. Shakily she took off the hat and fell to the floor, Professor McGonagall helped her up and held onto her whilst Harry was sorted. He too was put into Gryffindor, once sorted, he helped Faye over to the table, everyone was whispering.

Harry was so relieved to have been chosen for the same house as Faye and neither of them to have been put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that they were getting the loudest cheer yet. Percy the Prefect got up and shook his hand vigorously once he'd settled Faye into a seat, while the Weasley twins yelled, "We got the Potter Twins! We got Potters!" As Harry sat down opposite the ghost in the ruff he'd seen earlier, the twins moved to come sit next to Faye who was on Harry's right, George gave her a small hug and Fred patted her head giving her hand a reassuring squeeze too. The ghost opposite Harry, patted his arm, giving him the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.  
Faye sighed and leaned into his shoulder wiping a few stray tears away and then glancing up to watch the end of the sorting. Beauty who was now properly awake, made her way down body and coiled around her wrist to watch.

Harry could see the High Table properly now. At the end nearest him sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry grinned back. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized him at once from the card he'd gotten out of the Chocolate Frog on the train. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. Harry spotted Professor Quirtell, too, the nervous young man from the Leaky Cauldron. He was looking very peculiar in a large purple turban.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw and then it was Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Harry clapped loudly with the rest as Ron collapsed into the chair next to him.  
"Well done, Ron, excellent," said Percy Weasley Pompously across Harry as "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.  
Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realized how hungry he was. The pumpkin pasties seemed ages ago.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.  
"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
"Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. Faye let out a stream of giggles, Harry joined her in the end and had a small laugh.  
"Is he - a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly when they finished laughing.  
"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"  
"Huh? W-WOW!" Faye's enthusaiastic voice made Harry turn.

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.  
The Dursleys had never exactly starved Harry, but he'd never been allowed to eat as much as he liked. Dudley had always taken anything that Harry really wanted, even if It made him sick. Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious. Faye did the same.  
Having lived in Orphanages and been bounced from place to place for most of her life, she'd experience a similar life to Harry in a way and unfortunately she was much skinner than Harry was. It was because of this that Harry added some more to her plate raising an eyebrow when she went to complain.

"That does look good," said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up Faye's steak for her as she had failed numerous times and in the end he'd pitied her enough to help. She was currently looking at the floor very embarrased with Beauty curled on top of Fred's head as she'd decided he was comfy. Every so often he'd give her a bit of food to swallow.  
"Fred you'll make Beauty fat!" cried Faye in shock when she noticed, he grinned and she turned to the ghost. "C-can't you -?"  
I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."  
"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you - you're Nearly Headless Nick!"  
"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.  
"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"  
Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.  
"Like this," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Faye uttered a little scream and she heard the angry shout of Professor McGonagall at Nick to 'behave'.  
Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable - he's the Slytherin ghost."  
Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He was right next to Malfoy who, Harry was pleased to see, didn't look too pleased with the seating arrangements.  
"I-I-if y-you don't d-do that a-again." Faye said cringing, Nick looked apologetically at her.  
"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus with great interest.  
"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding - "  
As Faye and Harry helped themselves to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.  
"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."  
The others laughed.  
"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.  
"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me - he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned - but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced - all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here - they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

On Harry's other side, Percy Weasley and Hermione were talking about lessons ("I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult-"; "You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing - "). Faye glanced at Harry and they shook their heads.  
Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.  
It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes - and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead and the same across Faye's neck.  
"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head. Whilst Faye gasped and clutched desperately at her neck, immediately Beauty sprung to her neck and coiled protectively around the scar.  
"What is it?" asked Percy.  
"N-nothing." Harry said. He glanced at Faye and began to uncoil Beauty so he could check her neck, she gave a watery smile and he stopped. Instead he pulled her into a tight hug.  
The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look - a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all. Harry was sure that Faye had gotten the exact same thing too.  
"W-who's that t-t-teacher talking t-to P-p-professor Q-quirrell?" she asked Percy.  
"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."  
Faye watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at them again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.  
"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.  
"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."  
Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.  
"D-d-do I even w-want to a-ask." whispered Faye, they smirked and Harry gave a 'what-can-you-do' look.  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Dumbledore carried on.  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."  
Harry laughed, but he was one of the few who did.  
Faye turned to Percy. "H-he's not s-serious?" she muttered.  
"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."  
"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Faye noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
__Teach us something please,  
__Whether we be old and bald  
__Or young with scabby knees,  
__Our heads could do with filling  
__With some interesting stuff,  
__For now they're bare and full of air,  
__Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
__So teach us things worth knowing,  
__Bring back what we've forgot,  
__just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
__And learn until our brains all rot." _

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins and surprisingly Faye were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.  
"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Harry's legs were like lead again, but only because he was so tired and full of food, that and he was supporting Faye's weight as she leaned against him. He was too sleepy to push her off or help her properly, he was even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.  
A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.  
"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself"  
A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.  
"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"  
There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.  
"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"  
He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.  
"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.  
At the same time, Faye had snapped. "Oh get screwed you irratating little prick!" everyone went wide eyed.  
Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.  
"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."  
At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.  
"Password?" she said.  
"Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry through the hangings. "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."  
Harry was going to ask Ron if he'd had any of the treacle tart, but he fell asleep almost at once.  
In the girls dormitory Faye and the others had changed aswell, before Faye went to sleep however she turned to Hermoine. "S-sorry for s-snapping e-earlier."  
"It's fine. Friends?" Hermoine held her hand out and much to her surprise, Faye pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Yeah, lets. I've never had a friend before, other than Beauty."  
Hermoine smiled and patted Faye's head before the two settled into their beds and fell into a deep sleep.

Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling him he must transfer to Slytherin at once, because it was his destiny. Harry told the turban he didn't want to be in Slytherin; it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened painfully - and there was Malfoy, laughing at him as he struggled with it -then Malfoy turned into the hook-nosed teacher, Snape, whose laugh became high and cold - there was a burst of green light and Harry woke, sweating and shaking.  
In the other dormitory, Faye was having a bad dream as well. She dreamt that she was in a strange room, there was fire around the edges of it and a large mirror in the centre. A man she couldn't make out was screaming in agony by the mirror and Voldemorts face was flying towards her but it was made out of ash, Harry jumped in front of her and it slammed through his chest before dissappearing into nothing. When she leaned down to touch Harry he burst into green flamed. She shot upright crying, Beauty was coiled around her arm looking at her worriedly. Shaking Faye wiped her eyes.

At the same time, Harry and Faye rolled over and fell asleep again, and when they woke the next day, neither remembered the dream at all.

**Well that's it guys for this chapter. What'd ya think? Why not review and lemme know :)  
Wolfette2k12 out! Peace y'all :) xox **


	3. The Potions Master

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however, own Faye, Beauty and this story-line adaptation. If you wish to share this story, then you should either ask pm me or note that this story is by me. **

**This story is dedicated to my Wolfy who is always so supportive and for my BestFriend the Harry Potter freak 3 love you guys xox **

**Chapter Three: The Potions Master. **

"There, look."  
"Where?"  
"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."  
"Wearing the glasses?"  
"Yeah, the girl with the snake!"  
"Did you see his face?"  
"Did you see her neck?"  
"Did you see their scars?"

The next day, whispers followed the twins from the moment they left their dormitory, people everywhere were standing on tiptoe to get a look at them, doubling back to pass them in coridors and even stopping just to stare. Harry wished they wouldn't because he was trying to concentrate on ensuring that Faye wasn't going to collapse from fright and then on finding their way to class. It seemed Faye was better at the class finding than him, he suspected it was her fright that motivated her.  
At Hogwarts, there were a hundred and forty-two staircases: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump, these ones you usually had to help Neville out of. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and the twins were sure the coats of armor could walk.  
The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"  
By now, everyone loved watching Peeves' reaction when he did this to the wrong person; Faye. Her timid shyness would vanish in a wave of fury and on countless occasions she would scream and shout at him to get lost or in some cases pull her wand out and send a spell at him. There was everyone's favorite occasion on this when he had caught her unaware and lifted Beauty into the air, furious at his antics and the danger Beauty was in, she waved her wand and he turned into a pink pompom. The teachers had awarded her 20 points for getting the insufferable Poltergeist out of the way.

But as Harry, Faye and Ron quickly found out there was someone even worse by far than Peeves. The damned grumpy caretaker; Argus Filch and his cat; Mrs. Norris. It was on their very first morning trying to get to their classes, the trio ended up trying to force open a door, a door which just so happened to be the entrance to the out-of-bounds 3rd floor corridor, Filch refused to believe they were lost, he was sure they were trying to break into it on purpose, and was threatening to lock them in the dungeons when they were rescued by Professor Quirrell, who was passing.  
Now Filtch's damned cat Mrs. Norris was Faye absolute worst enemy, the scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filtch's patrolled the corridors alone and certainly had it out for Faye, whenever she went past the cat it scrammed her so most days she'd end up with bloody ankles and Filch refused to take responsibility for his cat as he claimed she was doing her job. For if you even dared to break a rule in front of Mrs. Norris, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts.  
The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick, Faye actually had done this even if it meant loosing 10 points, it was straight after leaving the great hall one morning, teachers and everyone present, Faye was going to walk out and Mrs. Norris suddenly scrammed her ankles, Faye in a bad mood turned around and gave the cat a hefty boot sending her straight into Filtch's foot, he wasn't able to do much complaining as it was an unprovoked attack on Faye.

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as the twins quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.  
They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets, this was Faye's easiest class as she'd always had a love for Astronomy.  
Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. In these lessons, Harry and Ron would usually look to Faye for help as it turned out she had a bit of a green thumb and matched Neville in her success in class.  
Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.  
Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached the twins' names he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. However, Faye seemed to have no problem with Professor McGonagall, often helping Harry and Ron with their work. This was the only lesson where she geinuinly was better than everyone else, including Hermoine. Professor McGonagall had proven herself to be strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.  
"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."  
Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. Within the first five minutes of the lesson, Faye had mastered the spell and created a perfect needle, Professor McGonagall had awarded her 5 points, patted her head and gave her two hole boxes to change, in the end she ended up making a pin cushion for her collection whilst everyone else carried on. By the end of the lesson the only other person to have mastered the spell was Hermione Granger who had made her match go silver and pointy, not a true needle but better than everyone else's attempts. Professor McGonagall had even given Hermoine a rare smile.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

The twins, mostly Harry was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that even people like Ron didn't have much of a head start. One improvement that everyone seemed to have picked up on was that due to Faye's temper getting the better of her because of Peeves and Mrs. Norris most of her stutter had gone away, its was only when the older students spoke to her she had it, or with certain teachers like Professor Sprout, Professor Bins or Professor Quirrel whom she seemed scared of.  
Friday was an important day for Harry and Ron. They finally managed to find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once as Faye had took to going down in the mornings with her new friend Hermoine who Ron didn't particularly like. Throughtout the day, Faye would spend food times with Hermoine and part of her free time after dinner, the rest of the day was with Harry and Ron.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.  
"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron.  
"Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true." Faye's voice suddenly cut in, Ron jumped a little and a bit too much sugar went onto his porridge. Faye smiled and swapped her bowl for his before sitting down next to Harry.  
"Wish McGonagall favored us, " said Harry. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.  
Just then, the mail arrived. The twins had gotten used to this by now, but it had given them a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.  
Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast off of Faye before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:

Dear Harry and Lil' Faye,  
I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?  
I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.  
Hagrid

Before Harry could do anything, Faye had borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled Yes, please, see you later on the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.  
It was lucky that they had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to so far, by the end of it, Faye had another person to add to list of hate: Professor Snape.

At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him and Faye. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike them - he hated them. The feeling had become mutual and Faye had made it known too.  
Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.  
Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at the twins' names.  
"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Faye and Harry Potter. Our new - celebrities."  
Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had you caught on every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. Faye however couldn't keep her mouth shut. She whispered to Harry "How does he know he isn't the dunderhead and his classes are actually smart?" her remark was caught by Snape.  
"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
"Which one?" Faye asked. He pointed at her.  
Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.  
"You get the Draught of Living Death, a very powerful sleeping potion, maybe you should try it, you might wake up happier … sir" Faye's voice was cocky and her expression matched, Snape scowled.  
"2 points from Gryffindor for your cockiness and attitude. Let's see if your brother is as smart shall we?"  
"Let's try Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"  
At Harry's clueless look, Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.  
"I don't know, sir."  
"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?  
Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.  
"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.  
"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"  
A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.  
"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."  
Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.  
Faye ran to him before Snape could and helped him to move out of the way of the mixture, once out of the way she pulled him into a gentle soft hug shushing him and stroking his back comfortingly whilst Snape stormed over.  
"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"  
Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.  
"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Faye, who had returned to her cauldron with Hermoine that was next to Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.  
"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."  
This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.  
"Don't push it," he muttered, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."  
Faye however, ignored him.

"Why didn't you remind him? Why did Harry have to do it? Too incompetant at your job! He's trying to make his potion the same as everyone else, you're not making one! Why aren't you supervising properly you douche!" Silence followed Faye's outburst, Snape whirled around, his hand connecting not with her cheek like he'd meant for it to but with Beauty's mouth who had sprung for the attack.  
"BEAUTY RELEASE!" she did as was told and slithered back to Faye. "Raise your hand to strike me again Professor Snape and I will report you straight to Professor Dumbledore! Physical Punishment was banned from Hogwarts, you should know!"  
"20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! SPEAK IN THIS LESSON AGAIN AND IT WILL BE A HUNDRED AND A DETENTION!" Snape roared, Faye glared and stood in silence.

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low. He'd lost two points for Gryffindor in his very first week - why did Snape hate him so much? But on the upside at least he hadn't lost Gryffindor 21 points like Faye, people congratulated her on her verbal assault at Snape, they all knew she could get the points back. It was just a shock she did something like that.  
"Cheer up," said Ron, "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.  
When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, "Back, Fang - back."  
Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.  
"Hang on," he said. "Back, Fang."  
He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.  
There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.  
"Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked, he immediately made best friends with Faye and slobbered all over her hand when she fussed him.  
"This is Ron," Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.  
"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."  
Immediately Faye became interested, which everyone noticed.  
"Really? Fred and George try going into there?"  
"Ye, terrible the bloomin' pair, why?"  
"Ju-just wondering was all." Faye went quiet again with a deep blush beginning to blossom, in an attempt to hide this obvious fact, Faye reached to the table and picked up a rock cake.  
The rock cakes were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth,Faye cringed and managed half of it before putting it down and polietely saying she was full. Harry and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first -lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.

Harry and Ron were delighted to hear Hagrid call Fitch "that old git.  
"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Fitch puts her up to it."  
Faye beamed happily when Hagrid burst out laughing like a mad man as she told him about having kicked Mrs. Norris and how Filtch had reacted. Harry shook his head smiling whilst Ron snickered like a little kid.

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson including how Faye had snapped. For that bit Hagrid told her off a little and told her to be more careful but Hagrid, like Ron, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.  
"But he seemed to really hate me."  
"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"  
"Cause he's a douche." came Faye's sulky reply which Hagrid ignored.  
Yet Harry couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet his eyes when he said that.  
"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot - great with animals."  
Faye looked at Harry and then back at Hagrid, she couldn't help but wonder if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST  
Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.  
Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.  
"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon.

Harry remembered Ron telling him on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but Ron hadn't mentioned the date.  
"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"  
Faye snatched the cutting off of Harry and began to read. Beauty, disgruntled by the sudden movement, slithered onto Ron's lap to sleep.  
There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet Harry's eyes this time. He grunted and offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?  
As the trio walked back to the castle for dinner, Harry and Ron's pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry and Faye? Harry also had a feeling that the same thoughts were weighing down on Faye's mind too from the thinking face she had on.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 3! And as I promised, she snapped at Snape, I added in the kick for the cat cause quite frankly, I hate that damned animal in the movies!  
Anyways, Wolfette2k12 is on a peace out y'all, till next time! 3 xox **


	4. The Midnight Duel

**Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do however, own Faye, Beauty and this story-line adaptation. If you wish to share this story, then you should either ask pm me or note that this story is by me. **

**This story is dedicated to my Wolfy who is always so supportive and for my BestFriend the Harry Potter freak 3 love you guys xox **

_**Chapter Four: The Midnight Duel. **_

Faye was sat in the common room relaxing when she heard the joint groan from Harry and Ron, they'd gone over to the noticeboard to look at the note that had been pinned up there. She dreaded to find out what it was that had made them groan, so instead of going to find out, she continued to relax with the wet rags wrapped around her ankles from where Mrs. Norris had caught her earlier. Beauty hissed soothingly in her ears whilst she relaxed and so Faye stayed where she was, ignoring all the talking, well until she heard Ron come over.  
"Flying lessons …"  
"Really? I can't wait!" Faye sat up excitedly looking at Ron whilst Beauty readjusted herself on top her head.  
"With the Slytherins." Harry finished Ron's sentence and Faye flopped back down.  
"Okay, I can wait. In fact, I'm more than happy to break my leg if it means I don't have to go."  
Harry and Ron laughed, then another voice joined the laughing and Faye felt her heart melt. There was actually two voices joining the laughing, it was Fred and George as they walked past obviously having found her comment funny but it was George who had affected her. She cautiously watched George walk off before returning her gaze to Ron and Harry who seemed to have been oblivious thankfully.  
Zoning into their conversation, Faye began to pay attention.  
"Typical," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."  
He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.  
"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron reasonably. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."  
"Hey, I'll see if I can knock him over, if I'm able to fly." Faye said with a smile making the other two laugh.

Malfay certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Everyone from wizarding families talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron had already had a big argument with Dean Thomas, who shared their dormitory, about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Harry had caught Ron prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team, trying to make the players move.  
Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Harry felt she'd had good reason, because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground. Faye thought however, he should have been taught because now he had the chance of embarrasing himself in front of everyone.  
Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book - not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

The twins hadn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy had been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. Faye had said rather loudly on one occasion as she walked past that she hoped he'd choke and maybe he wouldn't be so quick to gloat.  
A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.  
"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things - this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red - oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet  
"You've forgotten something..." said Faye with a small smile.  
Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.  
Faye jumped to her feet, closely followed by Harry and Ron. The trio were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfay, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.  
"What's going on?"  
"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."  
Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.  
"Just looking," he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At three-thirty that afternoon, the Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.  
The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Faye had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.  
Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.  
"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."  
Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. Faye's seemed in even worse condition than his because half of the twigs were out at odd angles and the paint on her handle was peeling.  
"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'  
"UP" everyone shouted.  
Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, Faye's broom followed a second later, but they were some of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought the twins; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.  
Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Faye, Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. Faye ended up falling about laughing at the face he pulled.  
"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"  
But Neville, like always was nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, so he pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.  
"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -  
WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. Faye had screamed when he hit the floor and rushed immediately to his side offering kind words to help calm him down. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.  
"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get."  
Faye assisted in getting Neville up off of the floor and gave him a small hug before letting him go. Madam Hooch turned to the rest of the class.  
"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."  
Slowly Faye walked over to Harry a look of great upset on her face, by now everyone had noticed that Faye had developed a strong motherly attachment to Neville and was immediately there to assist when he needed it.  
Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.  
"Did you see his face, the great lump?"  
The other Slytherins joined in.  
"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.  
"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."  
Faye snapped at the hurt look that crossed Parvati's face, in a matter of seconds she'd crossed to Pansy and slapped her full force across the face.  
"Better than liking stupid pale faced, dick heads with no kind bone in their bodies Pratty Parkinson!"  
Before a fight could break out, Harry had pulled Faye away from Pansy. They glared hatefully at each other.

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."  
The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.  
"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.  
Malfoy smiled nastily.  
"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"  
"Give it here!" Faye yelled, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well. Hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potters!"  
Faye grabbed both brooms and chucked Harry his, he grabbed his broom midair.  
"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."  
The twins ignored her. Blood was pounding in their ears. As one they mounted their brooms and kicked hard against the ground and up, up they soared; air rushed through their hair, and their robes whipped out behind them -and in a rush of fierce joy they realized they'd found something they could do without being taught - this was easy, this was wonderful. Harry pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron. Faye followed suit and turned her broomstick to face Malfoy.  
Malfoy looked stunned.  
"Give it here," Harry called  
"Or I'll knock you off that broom!" Faye finished.  
"Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy, trying to sneer, but looking worried.  
They knew, somehow, what to do. In unison they leaned forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands, and it shot toward Malfay like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about-face and held the broom steady. Faye, deciding to show off, did a roll on her broom and spun to face Malfoy. A few people below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.  
The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.  
"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.  
Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. Faye leaned and grabbed his arm, they leaned forward and pointed the broom handles down - next second they was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in their ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - Harry stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time for Faye to lean over and to pull his broom straight, Harry toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist. Faye's broom came to a gentle stop beside him, she sat with her feet brushing the ground.  
"POTTERS!"  
The twins hearts sank faster than they'd just dived. Professor McGonagall was running toward them. Trembling, Harry got to his feet and Faye stood up away from the broomstick.  
"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -"  
Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"  
"It wasn't their fault, Professor -"  
"Be quiet, Miss Patil  
"But Malfoy -"  
"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now. Both of you!"

Harry caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's triumphant faces as he left, walking numbly in Professor McGonagall's wake as she strode toward the castle. Faye did too, when she walked past them she sent a mighty punch into Malfoy's gut before Professor McGonagall grabbed her by her ear and began to pull her along. They were going to be expelled, Harry just knew it.  
He wanted to say something to defend himself, no, to defend Faye, she'd come from a worse place than him, but there seemed to be something wrong with his voice. Professor McGonagall was sweeping along without even looking at him; they had to jog to keep up. Now they'd done it. Not even lasted two weeks. They'd be packing their bags in ten minutes.  
Up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, and still Professor McGonagall didn't say a word to them. She wrenched open doors and marched along corridors with Harry trotting miserably behind her, whilst she still dragged Faye. Maybe she was taking them to Dumbledore. Harry thought of Hagrid, expelled but allowed to stay on as gamekeeper. Perhaps they could be Hagrid's assistants. His stomach twisted as he imagined it, watching Ron and the others becoming wizards, while they stumped around the grounds carrying Hagrid's bag. Faye would be miserable.

Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.  
"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"  
Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him? If it was a cane, he couldn't allow her to hit Faye with it. He couldn't!  
But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwicles class looking confused.  
"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, she changed her grip to Faye's hand and dragged her along that way and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry.  
"In here."  
Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom that was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.  
"Out, Peeves!" she barked. Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the trio.  
"Potters, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker and a backup!"  
Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.  
"Are you serious, Professor?"  
"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural and the girl, though she was lacking in comparison. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potters?"  
Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs. Faye however seemed worse off, she stumbled backwards and Wood caught her before Harry could. She looked pale and scared, Harry took her off of Wood without saying anything.  
"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive, she pulled his broom right at the last second" Professor McGonagall told Wood. "Didn't even scratch themselves. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."  
Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.  
"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potters?" he asked excitedly.  
"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.  
"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say. She's got a good build too, looks a bit queasy and unsteady, I think that'll be the shock kicking in, with a bit of training I think she'd be just as good! The same on the brooms for her too."  
"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."  
Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.  
"I want to hear you're training hard, Potters, or I may change my mind about punishing you."  
Then she suddenly smiled and gave Faye a small hug.  
"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

"You're joking."  
It was dinnertime. Harry had just finished telling Ron what had happened when he'd left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. Faye still didn't look too good and so was sat cuddled into Harry's side watching Ron who had a piece of steak and kidney pie halfway to his mouth, but he'd forgotten all about it.  
"Seeker?" he said. "But first years never - you pair must be the youngest house players in …"  
"About a century" said Faye going green as she noticed Harry shoveling pie into his mouth. He felt particularly hungry after the excitement of the afternoon.  
"Wood told us."  
Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just sat and gaped at them.  
"We start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."  
Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted the twins, and hurried over.  
"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters." He then sat down next to Faye and opened his arms for her to get a hug. Slowly she crawled over to him and accepted the hug.  
"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."  
"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." Fred looked guiltily at Faye who gave a weak smile and gave him a small hug.  
"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you." George smiled and left giving a small wave.  
Fred and George had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having a last meal, Potters? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?"  
"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Faye coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.  
"I'd take either of you on anytime on my own," said Malfoy. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"  
"I have and I'm not risking my neck just to beat you, I can do it without a wand so no."  
"Potter hasn't though has he." drawled Malfoy looking a bit disgruntled that Faye had brushed him off.  
"Of course he has," said Ron, wheeling around. "I'm his second, who's yours?"  
Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.  
"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."  
When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What is a wizard's duel?" said Harry. "And what do you mean, you're my second?"  
"Both of you are total idiots!" hissed Faye unimpressed.

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Harry's face, he added quickly, "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."  
"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"  
"Throw it away and punch him on the nose," Ron suggested.  
"Excuse me."  
They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger. Faye stood up and hugged Hermoine before sitting back down feeling spinny all of a sudden.  
"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.  
Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.  
"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -"  
"Bet you could," Ron muttered.  
"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."  
"And it's really none of your business," said Harry.  
"Good-bye," said Ron.

All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end to the day, Harry thought, as he lay awake much later listening to Dean and Seamus falling asleep (Neville wasn't back from the hospital wing). Ron had spent all evening giving him advice such as "If he tries to curse you, you'd better dodge it, because I can't remember how to block them." There was a very good chance they were going to get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris, and Harry felt he was pushing his luck, breaking another school rule today. On the other hand, Malfoys sneering face kept looming up out of the darkness - this was his big chance to beat Malfoy face-to-face. He couldn't miss it.  
"Half-past eleven," Ron muttered at last, "we'd better go."  
They pulled on their bathrobes, picked up their wands, and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase, and into the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs into hunched black shadows. They had almost reached the portrait hole when a voice spoke from the chair nearest them,  
"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."  
"Oh I can. It doesn't surprise me."  
A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink bathrobe and a frown. Next to her sat a rather tired looking Faye, it seemed she must have been dragged down cause she was half asleep and both boys knew Faye wouldn't try and stop them.  
"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed!"  
"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped, "Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."  
Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.  
"Come on," he said to Ron. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed through the hole.  
Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ron through the portrait hole, hissing at them like an angry goose. Faye sleepily got up and followed, not looking all that impressed.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."  
"Go away."  
"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so -"  
But what they were, they didn't find out. Hermione had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.  
"Now what am I going to do?" she asked shrilly.  
"Sit and wait?" was Faye's sleepy reply.  
"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."  
They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.  
I'm coming with you," she said.  
"You are not." Faye said looking at her like she'd gone insane.  
"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all four of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."  
"Why?"  
"You've got some nerve -" said Ron loudly.

"Shut up, both of you!" said Harry sharply. I heard something."  
It was a sort of snuffling.  
"Mrs. Norris?" breathed Ron, squinting through the dark.  
It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.  
"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."  
"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."  
"How's your arm?" said Harry.  
"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."  
"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later -"  
"Don't leave me!" said Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."  
Ron looked at his watch and then glared furiously at Hermione and Neville.  
"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you.  
"Can we just go? I'm tired." moaned Faye grabbing Harry's arm.  
Hermione opened her mouth, perhaps to tell Ron exactly how to use the Curse of the Bogies, but Harry hissed at her to be quiet and beckoned them all forward.

They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.  
Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates, and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Harry took out his wand in case Malfoy leapt in and started at once. The minutes crept by.  
"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.  
Then a noise in the next room made them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak -and it wasn't Malfoy.  
"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."  
It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck, Harry waved madly at the other three to follow him as quickly as possible; they scurried silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice. Neville's robes had barely whipped round the corner when they heard Filch enter the trophy room.  
"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."  
"Damn!" whispered Faye  
"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others and, petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run -he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of them toppled right into a suit of armor.  
The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.  
"RUN!" Harry and Faye yelled in unison, and the five of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see whether Filch was following - they swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead, without any idea where they were or where they were going - they ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room.  
"I think we've lost him," Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall and wiping his forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.  
"B-better h-have." spluttered Faye.  
I - told -you," Hermione gasped, clutching at the stitch in her chest, "I - told - you."  
"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as possible."  
"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."  
"Oh hush up Hermoine!" Faye snapped irratabley. Hermoine did as she was told.  
Harry thought she was probably right, but he wasn't going to tell her that.  
"Let's go."  
It wasn't going to be that simple. They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.  
"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."  
"You dare you prat of a Poltergiest and I swear I'll do worse than make you a pompom!" hissed Faye an evil glint in her eyes.  
Peeves cackled.  
"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."  
"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please."  
"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves in a saintly voice, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."  
"Get out of the way," snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves this was a big mistake.  
"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR"  
Ducking under Peeves all except Faye who waved her wand and turned him blue, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as they pushed helplessly at the door, "We're done for! This is the end!" They could hear footsteps, Filch running as fast as he could toward Peeves's shouts.  
"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock, and whispered, 'Alohomora!"  
The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. All except Faye who stood wide eyed staring at the inside of the room.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" Filch was saying. "Quick, tell me."  
"Say 'please."'  
"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"  
"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his annoying singsong voice.  
"All right -please."  
"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay - get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "What?"  
Harry turned around - and saw, quite clearly, what. For a moment, he was sure he'd walked into a nightmare - this was too much, on top of everything that had happened so far.  
They weren't in a room, as he had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.  
They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. Faye stood right in front the one head, frozen in fear whilst Beauty hissed from her shoulder.  
It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them, and Harry knew that the only reason they weren't already dead was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but it was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.  
Harry groped for the doorknob - between Filch and death, he'd take Filch. Ron reached over and grabbed Faye, yanking her back sharply.  
They fell backward - Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their bathrobes hanging off their shoulders and their flushed, sweaty faces.  
"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout," panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs. Faye collapsed onto the floor in front the fire and broke down, her body shook each time a tear fell. Harry got up out of his chair and wordlessly sat by her. He pulled her into his lap, where she lay quivering.  
It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked as if he'd never speak again.  
"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."  
Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on.  
"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."  
"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."  
She stood up, glaring at them.  
"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Come on Faye, that means you too!" Faye however clutched onto Harry and began to wail very softly, he sent Hermoine a death glare. She stalked off in anger.  
Ron stared after her, his mouth open.  
"No, we don't mind," he said. "You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you.  
But Hermione had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. The dog was guarding something... What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts.

It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby littie package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was.

**Poor Faye! She's not all as hard as she seems! What do you think though!? I think after the next chapter, we'll have a chapter all about Faye in the library, maybe a little romance ;)  
Wolfette2k12, over and peacing out ya'll! xox **


	5. Quidditch Practise

**Chapter Five: Quidditch Practise **

Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Faye, Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts the next day, looking tired but perfectly cheerful, well apart from Faye who looked tired and murderous. Indeed, by the next morning Harry and Ron thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure, and they were quite keen to have another one. Faye however had other ideas concerning what had happened and when they'd mentioned this to her she had blown up and beat the both of them silly in the middle of the common room.  
In the meantime, Harry filled Ron in about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection. This of course, was whilst Faye tended to the wounds she had inflicted upon them.  
"It's either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron. "Or both," said Harry.  
But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious object was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without further clues and Faye wasn't very helpful as she came up with stupid suggestions of what it could be.  
"You sure it's not a stone?" she asked for the hundreth time.  
"YES!" shouted Ron. Harry shook his head.

Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry and Ron, but she was such a bossy know-it-all that they saw this as an added bonus. She ignored Faye for a bit until Harry managed to catch her and remind her that Faye hadn't wanted to go until Hermoine had woken her up and forced her downstairs and then of course she'd follow her brother. Grudgingly Hermoine had apologized to Faye and the spoke little but often.  
Of course all the boys and admittedly Faye really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived in the mail about a week later.

As the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long, twin thin package carried by six large screech owls. The trio of friends were just as interested as everyone else to see what was in this large parcel, and was amazed when the owls soared down and dropped it right in front of Faye, knocking her bacon to the floor. They had hardly fluttered out of the way when another owl dropped a letter on top of the parcel.  
Harry ripped open the letter first, before Faye could, which was lucky, because it said:

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.  
__It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousands,  
but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you BOTH tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.  
__Professor McGonagall _

Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note to Ron to read. Faye just looked sick after having read it over Harry's shoulder, the memory of her last ride when everything came to her after landing had presented itself in the forefront of her mind.  
"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."  
They left the hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomstick in private before their first class, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it. Harry grabbed Faye before she could pounce.  
"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face, Faye caught the parcel. "You'll be in for it this time, Potters, first years aren't allowed them."  
Ron couldn't resist it.  
"It's not any old broomstick," he said, "it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."  
"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy snapped back. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."  
"Bitch say it again Malfoy, I'll give your face a rearrange!" shouted Faye. Malfoy opened his mouth to retort as did Ron, before Ron could answer however, Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he squeaked. "And girl, sorry Faye."  
"The Potters' been sent broomsticks, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.  
"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potters. And what models are they?"  
"Nimbus Two Thousands, sir," said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that we've got it," he added.  
Harry, Faye and Ron headed upstairs, smothering their laughter at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion. "Well, it's true," Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouln't be on the team and Faye wouldn't be learning..."  
"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" came an angry voice from just behind them. Hermione was stomping up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Faye's hands.  
"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.  
"Yes, don't stop now," said Ron, "it's doing us so much good."  
"Hermoine!" Faye shouted after her as Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.

Harry had a lot of trouble keeping his mind on his lessons that day. It kept wandering up to the dormitory where his new broomstick was lying under his bed, or straying off to the Quidditch field where he'd be learning to play that night. Faye on the other hand seemed perfectly content to focus on her lessons and ignore what she had labelled 'My impending Doom' of the Quidditch practice late.  
After Dinner, Harry rushed upstairs with Ron to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.  
"Wow," Ron sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto Harry's bedspread.  
Even Harry, who knew nothing about the different brooms, thought it looked wonderful. Sleek and shiny, with a mahogany handle, it had a long tail of neat, straight twigs and Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.  
As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry grabbed Faye and they left the castle and set off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. Neither had been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the field were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Muggle children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.  
Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling - he swooped in and out of the goal posts and then sped up and down the field. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch.  
Feeling left out and suddenly vulnerable, Faye mounted her broomstick and took off after Harry. Once in the air, a great sense of weightlessness overcame her and she began to allow her mind to drift and wander as she absently guided her broom. Unbeknownst to her, Faye was preforming a variety of beautiful maneuvers and tricks that most of the team took ages to learn. Harry began to copy her.  
"Hey, Potters, come down!'  
Oliver Wood had arrived. fie was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him, Faye landing a few seconds after and beginning to look a bit pale again.  
"Very nice," said Wood, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant... you two really are naturals. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."  
"Joy." was Faye's weak reply, Wood gave a sympathetic pat to her back.  
He opened the crate. Inside were four different-sized balls.

"Right," said Wood. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."  
"Three Chasers," Harry repeated, as Wood took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.  
"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Wood. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"  
"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," Faye recited. "So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"  
"What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.  
"Never mind," said Harry quickly.  
"Now, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper -I'm Keeper for Gryffindor. I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."  
"Three Chasers, one Keeper," said Harry, who was determined to remember it all.  
"And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, got that. So what are they for?" Faye pointed at the three balls left inside the box.  
"I'll show you now," said Wood. "Take this."  
He regarded Harry and Faye for a moment before deciding to hand Faye a small club, a bit like a short baseball bat.  
"I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do," Wood said. "These two are the Bludgers."  
He showed them two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. Harry noticed that they seemed to be straining to escape the straps holding them inside the box, Faye gulped uncertainly.  
"Stand back," Wood warned Harry who was close to the box. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Faye's face. Faye swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking her nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air - it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.  
"See?" Wood panted, forcing the struggling Bludger back into the crate and strapping it down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team - the Weasley twins are ours - it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that?"  
"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goal posts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," Harry reeled off.  
"Very good," said Wood.  
"Er - have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Faye asked, hoping she sounded offhand.  
"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you Harry, and what you'll be training to be a backup for Faye. And neither of you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers unless they crack my head open."  
Faye eeped.  
"Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers - I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."  
Wood reached into the crate and took out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and the Bludgers, it was tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and had little fluttering silver wings.  
"This," said Wood, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. "Well, that's it - any questions?"

Harry shook his head. He understood what he had to do all right, it was doing it that was going to be the problem.  
"Uh .. that won't happen here right?"  
Wood laughed softly. "No, not that long."  
"We won't practice with the Snitch yet," said Wood, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try you out with a few of these."  
He pulled a bag of ordinary golf balls out of his pocket and a few minutes later, he and Harry were up in the air, Wood throwing the golf balls as hard as he could in every direction for Harry and for Faye to catch.  
They didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted. After half an hour, night had really fallen and they couldn't carry on.  
"That Quidditch cup'll have our name on it this year," said Wood happily as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."  
Perhaps it was because he was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week on top of all his homework, but Harry could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts two months. The castle felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had. His lessons, too, were becoming more and more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.

Faye yawned as they neared the castle and leaned into Wood, he laughed and bent down offering for her to climb onto his back, she did so without question and carrying the Quidditch box, and Faye on his back, he carried on into the castle. Harry smiled, that was another thing, Faye was getting a lot friendlier around everyone too now.

**Hey Hey! That's it for this chapter! :) In the next one, I'll be doing Faye in the library and the Halloween feast too! :)  
Peace y'all, I'm going Zzzzz. Wolfette2k12! xox **


	6. Halloween

**Hey guys, it's come to my attention that some of you may not like how Faye is acting at the moment, so I'll quickly put this out there in the hopes it will make a bit more sense to you all. Faye is BIPOLAR she hasn't been diagnosed with it yet but she will be shortly! **

**Chapter Six: Halloween **

It was a couple of days before Halloween and Faye sat silently studying in the library of an afternoon. Harry had gone with Wood to practice a bit more on his Quidditch, politely Faye had reufused saying she was going to do a bit of catch up and would join in during proper practice times. Wood and Harry had reluctantly agreed and she had wandered off.  
To be fair, it wasn't a lie as Faye did need to get her essay for Snape done. It was on how one would make a potion for curing Cold-sores. Faye sighed and banged her head onto the table in defeat, so far she had half the essay done, the other half she needed to finish but she just couldn't bring herself to look for more information in the book.  
"This is damned depressing." she muttered, unbeknownst to her, Faye was being watched by 2 pairs of eyes, the one belonging to Malfoy, the other George.

Malfoy walked over from behind a book shelf, he was on his own for a change but that wasn't going to stop him from causing havoc seeing as Faye hadn't spotted him. Quietly he raised his wand and ask he was about to utter a spell a clear voice rung out.  
"Expelliarmus!".  
"MR WEASLEY!" The furious shout of the School Librarian; Madam Pince, followed after George's voice, Faye whirled around.  
"He was going to cast a spell on Faye though! I only did it to defend my fellow Gryffindor."  
Madam Pince turned to Malfoy who had a look of pure guilt on his face for a split second before he tried to look innocent.  
"Get out Mr Malfoy or I will deduct points from Slytherin. As for you Mr Weasley, noble as it was, do not distrub the Library's peace again."  
With that said and done, Madam Pince walked off. George gave the shocked Faye a small smile and sat down next to her.

"T-thanks G-george." Faye began to stutter, she hid her face in her book trying to hide the fact she was blushing. For a little while now, it had come to her attention that she in fact, did, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, have a crush on the infamous George Weasley. Having him this close was not helping her heart as it tried to beat frantically.  
"Hey. You've been sat here for over an hour looking at that book."  
"H-have you b-been watching me?"  
"No, simply observing."  
Faye chanced a glance at George and almost instantly regretted it because on his face was a little cheeky smirk and also, his face was too close for any girl's comfort who had a crush on him. Nerveously, Faye swallowed the little lump that was forming in her throat, George, he was too close and too perfect to be true.  
"Come with me Faye, I've something to show you." His voice was full of mirth and mischief and for what ever reason that was totally beyond Faye's comprehension, she got up, put her things into her bag, swung it over her shoulder and followed George out of the library.

"W-where are w-we g-going G-george?"  
"You'll see, we're nearly there!" George was estatic over whatever he was going to show Faye, she gave a shy smile when he glanced back at her. He led her down towards the dungeons, he checked about and when he had decided it was safe, George pushed large brick and it moved aside showing a secret passage, quickly he pushed Faye inside and then followed her tapping the brick as he went.  
The passage was long and dark, yet Faye could hear the constant drip, drip of water where there appeared to be none, George lit his wand and gently took her hand before pulling her along the passage, it was straight for a while then there were two turning, George took the right one. After that it was straight on until some light was able to be spotted up ahead. George let the light from his wand die out and then he pulled Faye towards the exit quicker. Soon they come out into the bright sunlight and Faye sucked a breath in.

"G-george it's l-like a f-fairy tale."  
"Magical right?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"I thought I'd bring you here, me and Fred found it last year, it's nice but we never found it all too interesting, you on the other hand seem to like nature from what we've heard and between us, we thought it would be a perfect hideaway when everything is too much for you."  
"T-thank y-you. W-where's Fred?"  
"Ah, Snape gave him a detention for being lazy in class so Fred told me to bring you here."  
"O-okay."  
George smiled and Faye just stared at the beauty of the area around her. It was like a fairy tale clearing, beautiful green grass at the perfect height with gorgeous spots of color which were a variety of strange flowers. Tall trees gave off gracious amounts of shade, at the edge of the clearing was a bit of sand and then the edge of the lake where the giant squid lived.  
Faye gave a sudden gasp for she had noticed some lights bobbing through the grass. Fairies! There, over by the edge of the lake she noticed something else... Merfolk! Excited Faye looked about her in wonder, over by the trees, she noticed something, was that? could it really be?  
"Unicorns?" Faye whispered uncertainly.  
"Yeah, that's strange though, usually there aren't so many magical creatures around here."  
"I-it's beautiful. J-just like you." Faye voice was barley a whisper and she felt the bright red blush on her face.  
Silence. Faye's heart dropped, she'd overstepped the mark.  
Then … George reached out and turned her around, as Faye's face came to look at his, his lips sealed gently over hers and George whispered onto them.  
"Thank you."  
He then enveloped her in a hug. Faye smiled into his chest and carefully wrapped her arms around him, she felt George pull her close. It felt like Heaven.

_****Halloween** **_

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.  
Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief, because Neville had been trying to catch his eye). Faye ended up working with Parvati which wasn't so bad. Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to either of the boys since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.  
"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was very difficult. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it - Harry had to put it out with his hat.  
Faye seemed to have more luck with hers as she managed to get it to rise off of the table and being unable to get it to go upwards more than a few inches she began to make it rock back and forth. Professor Flitwick went to help her.  
Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.  
"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."  
"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled. Faye cringed.  
Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.  
"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly. "  
"Hey, I get along alright-"  
Someone knocked into Faye as they hurried past her. It was Hermione.  
Harry caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears. Faye called after her and was ignored.  
"I think she heard you."  
"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."  
"YOU PRICK RON!" Faye screached in response, she stormed off to the next lesson and didn't forgive Ron for quite a while.  
Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil and her friend Lavender telling Faye that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked still more awkward at this, and cringed when Faye hit him, but a moment later they had entered the Great Hall, where the Halloween decorations put Hermione out of their minds.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.  
Faye put a small bit on her plate but barley ate it.  
Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."  
He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.  
There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.  
"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"  
Percy was in his element.  
"Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.  
"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid," said Ron. "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."  
"I don't think even Peeves is that stupid Ron." Faye said.  
They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Harry suddenly grabbed Faye and Ron's arms.  
"I've just thought - Hermione."  
"Shit!"  
"What about her?"  
"She doesn't know about the troll."  
Ron bit his lip. Faye gave a death glare.  
"Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."  
Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.  
"Percy!" hissed Ron, pulling Harry behind a large stone griffin. Faye quickly darted behind them.  
Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.  
"What's he doing?" Harry whispered.  
"Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" Faye finished the sentence.  
"Search me."  
Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.  
"He's heading for the third floor," Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.  
"Can you smell something?" coughed Faye.  
Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it - a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed - at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.  
It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.  
The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.  
"Damn it smells and looks worse than your cousin Harry!" whispered Faye.  
Harry and Ron snorted with a bit of laughter.  
"The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."  
"Good idea," said Ron nervously.

They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.  
'Yes!"  
"WAIT! Harry! Ron!" Faye yelled as the pair, flushed with their victory, had started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop - a high, petrified scream - and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.

"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.  
"It is isn't it?" whispered Faye shaking.  
"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.  
"Hermione!" Faye screamed and bolted towards the door.  
It was the last thing the boys wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door just as Faye turned the key, fumbling in her panic and wrenching the door open before running inside.  
Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.  
"Hermoine! NO!" Faye shrieked.  
"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron whilst he pulled Faye back from running over, and Ron, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.  
The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.  
"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.  
"But MUNCH!" Shouted Faye as she pointed her wand at it and turned the bottom of its club pink.  
"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.  
The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.  
Harry then did something that was both very brave and very stupid: He took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had still been in his hand when he'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Harry clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.  
Faye screamed and hit the floor shaking in terror for Harry. Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand - not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over - and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.  
Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. Faye ran and tackled Harry into a hug, crying as she did so.  
It was Hermione who spoke first.  
"Is it - dead?"  
I don't think so," said Harry, I think it's just been knocked out."  
Awkwardly he bent down as he still had Faye attached to him and was trying to sooth her, and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.  
"Urgh - troll boogers." Faye's voice was shaky and Harry smiled softly at her.  
He wiped it on the troll's trousers.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.  
Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry, and then taking in Faye who was still crying and clinging to Harry's side, upon seeing Professor McGonagall, she let out a wail and ran to her. Professor McGonagall opened her arms and pulled Faye into them, she then looked up. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.  
"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"  
Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down.  
Then a small voice came out of the shadows.  
"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were all looking for me."  
"Miss Granger!"  
Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.  
I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."  
Ron dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. Faye told them when she found out, they didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."  
Harry and Ron tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them whilst Faye was gently rocked back and forth by Professor McGonagall.  
"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them and then gently scooping Faye up in her arms, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"  
Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.  
"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."  
Hermione left.  
Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron.  
"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."  
"What about Faye?" Harry asked in as daring a voice as he could.  
"I will take her to Madam Pomfery, the girl is on the verge of a break down Mr Potter."

They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.  
"We should have gotten more than ten points," Ron grumbled.  
"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."  
"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."  
"She might not have needed saving if we hadn't locked the thing in with her," Harry reminded him.  
"True. I hope Faye'll be alright."  
"Should be, Professor McGonagall looked after her for a couple of weeks in the holidays before term started, I think she'll be fine with her."  
They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"Pig snout," they said and entered.  
The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. Then, none of them looking at each other, they all said "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.

But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.  
Later on in the evening, Hermoine inquired about Faye and so Harry told both Ron and Hermoine all about Faye's life with the muggles, living with Professor McGonagall and her reaction upon meeting Harry. Half way through his story, Faye actually walked in, rather shakily with Beauty coiled around her arm and then slowly she walked over, sank down next to Harry and fell asleep.

**Now you've all see the vulnerable side of Faye. I will explain for anyone who didn't get it, Faye broke down because she thought the Troll was going to kill Harry and Hermoine (originally) then when McGonagall came, she ran to her for comfort because she's the only adult that Faye has a strong attachment too and trusts, excluding Hagrid of course.  
Now peace y'all, Wolfette2k12 is outta here! :P xox **


	7. The Twins

**Hey guys, this was just a random bit of drabble I found when trying to find the notes for one of my assignments … oppsies :) but anyways, it was for a different fanfiction I'd thought of writing but it seemed to fit so I put it in! :) Hope you like! xox **

**Chapter Seven: The Twins! **

It was during the first days of November that Faye went up to the Hospital Wing on order of Professor McGonagall, she had a suspicion that she wanted confirmed. After having been up there for half hour on two different occasions on the first couple of days, Faye was diagnosed as being Bipolar, not something she was very happy about.

"I'm really Bipolar Professor McGonagall?"  
"Yes I'm afraid so dear, don't worry though, it won't affect you too much and we can whip up a potion to help make you stable. However, I must ask, will you agree to come to a meeting with myself and Professor Dumbledore?"  
"What's it for?"  
"It won't be just yet, but it will be about your past with the muggles, we want to know what's gone on. Firstly though, we want you to be comfortable."  
"I don't want to talk about it Professor. I have to go, I'm late for lesson." With that, Faye stood up and walked stiffly out of the room.

"Miss Potter, kindly pay attention in my CLASS!" shouted Snape. He had been speaking normally but had needed to shout in the end to bring Faye from her thoughts, all lesson she'd been doing this.  
"Wha?"  
"10 points from Gryffindor have now been took in total. Are you pleased with yourself?"  
"Yeah yeah"  
"PAY ATTENTION!"  
"AH!" shrieked Faye now having been properly brought from her thoughts. The Slytherins were all laughing, by now the whole school knew Faye was Bipolar which had pissed her off to begin with but now she didn't care. She felt terrible for the way she'd reacted to Professor McGonagall and wanted to apologize.  
"Sorry Professor, I-I .. s-sorry." Faye's stutter began to return and so to ignore it she put her head down and began to write more notes on the different way that Potions could be contaminated … in other words, Neville contaminated his Potion the previous lesson and made a poison that Snape recognized immediately.  
"Hm. Miss Potter you will see me after the lesson, no questions asked!"  
Faye nodded glumly and went back to her work.

Once the lesson was finished, Faye went up to Snape. He reached into a draw, pulled out a vial and gave it to her.  
"Professor McGonagall requested I make you this, for your … ah … condition shall we say."  
"Why do you hate me?"  
Snape went silent and looked at Faye shocked as she took the vial off of him.  
"Pardon Miss Potter?"  
"Why do you hate me? You loath Harry but hate me?"  
"You're too much like your parents."  
"Is that a bad thing? I never met them."  
"Of course you did foolish girl, you simply were too young to remember."  
"I'm not sorry I snapped the first day I was in your lessons."  
"Oh?"  
"You're a git and favor Slytherin all the time."  
"But does it not make you work harder to prove yourself? Just think."  
Faye went silent and then looked at Snape with wide eyes. His face the same as always but something in his eyes, was it … warmth?  
"I'm not changing."  
"I would not expect it. Now, get out of my class."  
"Yes … Professor Snape, sir." Faye gave a small smile, downed the vial and left coughing slightly from the after taste.

It was at lunch when Harry, Ron and Hermoine saw Faye again, she looked like she was in a foul mood.  
"What's up?"  
"Ran into that damned weasle Fred, when I left Potions and he got me lost and I got spotted by Filtch so I got took to Professor Dumbledore." the sulky reply. Hermoine looked at Ron who looked at Harry.  
"Want to say what happened?"  
"Fine."

_**Flashback** _

_ Faye left Snape's class coughing lightly. She rounded a corner and walked into Fred, he smiled and she smiled awkwardly back. Something in his smile wasn't right, it was mischievous.  
"What are y-you up to?"  
"Heh. Come with me m'dear!" Fred grabbed hold of Faye's hand and began dragging her off in all random directions until she ended up in some place she'd never been before.  
"Where are we F-fred!"  
"YOU" Fred began dramatically "have 5 minutes to hide from Filtch, if he catches you, you don't get Beauty back!" then he disappeared.  
Faye sighed and reached out with her mind for Beauty. It was rare she did this as it genuinely hurt but if that damned weasle had her baby it was work all the pain to save her. Much to her aggravation she located Beauty, fast asleep on the top of the rafters in McGonagall's lesson.  
"Damn you Fred!" Faye whispered and then took off. _

_ She wandered around the corridors quietly and cautiously in case Filtch did appear but she had a feeling he wouldn't. If Fred had been yanking her leg on the bit with Beauty, who was to say he wasn't doing it now.  
"When I find him … beyond dead."  
Faye carried on walking for a while, occasionally she would ask a portrait if she was going in the right direction to get to Gryffindor Tower and so far so good it seemed until there weren't any portraits to ask.  
"Damn, w-w-where am I?"  
"My, my, aren't we in trouble."  
Faye whirled around and came face to face with Filtch. She glared before taking a step back.  
"W-where am I?"  
"Heh, third floor corridor. Off to the Head we go."  
"B-but it was an a-accident!"  
"Sure. LIAR! You're like the rest of 'em trying to get into there. Get moving." _

_ And so Faye was taken to the heads office. She zoned out during the little argument that ensanered upon her arrival between Professor Dumbledore and Filtch as she wasn't particularly interested.  
_

_ "Faye?"  
"Hm? Yes Professor?"  
"Why were you at the third floor corridor?"  
"Fred was messing about and got me lost, then I got more lost and ended up there s-sir."  
"Ah, I see. Come, sit with me?"  
"uh o-okay."  
"I daresay there is something upon your mind?"  
"W-well y-yes."  
"Would you care to speak of it?"  
"… P-please?"  
"Go forth then child."  
"Well, sir, why was I left at an orphanage and not sent to Harry's?"  
"Ah a good question. We believed if we sent you there a week after the timly arrival of Harry then surely they would get enraged."  
"So, why s-send me to an orphanage instead?"  
"For the same reason we sent Harry to your Aunt and Uncle. To protect you."  
"R-right."  
_

_ "Faye?"  
"Yes s-sir?"  
"Would you tell me about the muggles?"  
"T-they hurt me."  
Dumbledore gave a soft smile and walked over to Faye to give a small hug. He sat on the floor much like a child wood and waited for her to continue.  
"T-the men w-would d-do bad things."  
"Such as?"  
"U-use me. T-to r-release. T-they called m-m-me d-devil spaw-wn. S-said it wouldn't h-hurt them."  
"What about the Women?"  
"T-they b-beat me."  
"Anything else?"  
"O-other ch-children would h-hit me and b-be mean t-to m-me. So I r-ran away from e-everyone."  
"No need to continue my dear. Come here."  
Faye did as she was told and sat in Dumbledore's lap, he rocked her back and forth comfortingly before standing and picking her up. She looked up at him with weepy eyes.  
"Shush child, I'll take you to your dormitory to rest." Faye nodded and then everything went black. _

_**Flashback** _

Faye looked at her trio of friends. Hermoine was teary, Ron looked horrified. Harry looking angry and then she froze. Behind him stood Fred and George with looks of pure guilt and horror on their faces. Her eyes went wide and without a moment's hesitation, Faye tore from the great hall and straight to safety.  
Of course, Faye's version of safety happened to be the girls toilets that were usually not in use due to their resident ghost; Moaning Mertyle. After their first encounter, the pair found they were able to get along with each other pretty well and both of them had a deep hate for Peeves.  
When Faye reached Mertyle's bathroom she found it empty, which was what she had been hoping for. Slowly she sunk to the floor and began to cry. Usually she didn't feel this messed up, but then again, usually she hadn't told a grand total of 6 people all about her past and she hadn't been given the horrible realization that she was Bipolar.  
Upset did not do Faye justice at that point in time, in fact she stayed crying for a good couple of hours, so much so that she fell asleep in all actuality and kept having horrific dreams of the bad things that the muggles had done to her. To make it worse, it was in great detail that her dreams occurred, nothing left out of place, exactly as if it was happening again.  
Faye shot up screaming and crying. Mertyle was floating opposite her looking quite scared, next to her was George, Fred and Percy, the only three she'd been able to find for her friend at the time. Faye let out a whimper when Percy moved forward and a full on wail when Fred tried.

"Now now Faye, it's quite alright" Percy began only to be cut of by a loud sob.  
"I'm sorry for earlier, it was a joke, I-" Fred never got to finish because Faye let out a louder sob and broke down. George pointed at the door and both brothers left looking confused.  
"Hey, c'mere Faye."  
George sat down and opened his arms waiting for her to move. When she didn't, he scooted closer and pulled her into his arms, she clutched to him crying.  
"I heard your story in the hall, a lot of the Gryffindors did. McGonagall pulled every single Gryffindor out of class, she had a massive shout at us all for having been so bloody nosey and threatened that if a word of your conversation got leaked she'd put everyone to the job of cleaning up the entire great hall's dishes from lunch and dinner for a month."  
Faye gave a hiccup of laughter. She could just imagine McGonagall doing that, her eyes wide and furious, nostrils flaring and a look that could freeze anyone.  
"Yeah, was well scary. Tell you what though, I've never seen Ron look like he would rather spend a year cleaning Snape's shoes than then."  
"You're l-lying."  
"No I mean it! Now c'mere and lemme see that pretty face." George tilted Faye's head up to look at her.

Faye froze. You know how in the movies just before the guy goes to kiss the girl he looks into her eyes, that's what George was doing and all Faye could think of was when he did that last time and he kissed her.  
"G-george?" she whispered uncertainly looking at him.  
Before either could do anything, there was a loud knock at the door followed quite quickly by Fred's voice. "You pair alright in there?"  
"Yeah, we're coming out now." was George's reply. Faye looked away and shed a few quick tears. When she looked back, George picked her up and placed her gently on her feet before taking her hand and leading her out.  
"Finally!" said Fred who looked relieved. "I thought you were gunna leave me here with Percy!"  
"Naah!" laughed George, Fred began to laugh too, well he did until he caught sight of Faye's evil glare which she shot at him for the Beauty remark and interrupting her from getting a kiss.  
Fred gulped and they walked off in a relatively talkative mood and down to the great hall where Faye scuttled off to sit by Harry and to eat her food.

That night Faye sat in the common room at well past midnight staring out of the window at the skies overhead. Beauty lay curled up on one of the armchairs peacefully sleeping, the snake was beginning to get so lazy and was sleeping an awful lot but she had been reassured by Lee when he'd had a look, that Beauty was fine.  
Faye gave a soft sigh and turned around to go get Beauty and to go to bed. She resisted the urge to shriek when she turned around however as before her was George in only a pair of shorts. Her eyes went wide and he shot her a cheeky grin.  
"w-w-wha!"  
"Shh! I thought you might still be awake. I heard some of the girls in your year saying you spend most the night down here then sleep a little before waking up upset and coming back down."  
"w-w-why're y-you-"  
"Down here? Well I was hoping to ask you something."  
"g-go on."  
"C'mere then"  
George sat on one of the comfy armchairs by the fire and looked at her, waiting patiently. Carefully in case it was a joke, Faye walked over and was suddenly pulled into George's lap before she could get to the armchair next to him.  
Blushing she looked away and heard George chuckle.  
"Faye?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Will you let me show you that Wizards aren't always as bad as muggles?"  
"H-huh?"  
"Go out with me?"  
"I c-c-can't. I p-promised Naanaa I wo-wouldn't t-till I was 12."  
"Who's Naanaa?"  
"The l-lady who t-took me I-in off the streets."  
"Well, can I give you a reason to go out with me next year then?"  
"S-sure?"  
George took Faye's face gently in his hands and titled her head up, she looked at him and closed her eyes slowly. George leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, Faye smiled and wrapped her arms shakily around George's waist. He pulled her close and she felt as if she was melting. When he eventually pulled away so they could breathe, Faye rested her head into his chest.  
"Shh, I'll keep you safe Faye. Go to sleep okay?"  
"Mmmm."

**AAaaaaaand that's the end of this chapter. I know it's a bit soppy and they might seem out of character but I thought it was cute cause the bit of writing I had found was George and some girl so I made it George and Faye and gave you the reason for her being Bipolar …. the muggles … **

**Wolfette2k12 3 OUT! xox **


End file.
